supernaturalsampfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
Werewolves Werewolves (also called''' Lycanthropes', '''Beasts', or even just Wolves for short) are a near-extinct supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who are able to transform into large, fearsome and extremely hostile wolves at will. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, due to their sheer battle prowess and savagery. Humans are often hunted down by werewolves and eaten in pack trials and other ceremonies. History Nobody actually knows how the werewolf race started, some believe it was a pact with the Devil, others believe they are guardians of the Earth, who live to serve it; however due to the race's lack of care about the planet, this is highly unlikely. Other theories are that the supernatural specie is a mutation in humanities DNA, one fact remains true though, this race is shrouded in mystery when it comes to their origins. In reality, however, the werewolf race was the first race to actually appear on Earth. Werewolves were God's ultimate race were set to be the protectors of his garden. Though this wasn't the case as God soon began to realize wolves were territorial, tribal and outright savage. Combined these issues with Lucifer's plotting and plans to turn wolves against God, God cut himself off from the werewolf race and instead made humans. Quite in early in the history of the vampires a war broke out between the wolves and vampires. The wolves had the more skilled warriors but due to the vampires' sheer numbers and combined strength of the Old Ones, the vampires won the war and hunted the wolves to near extinction. This resulted in werewolves being nothing more than a myth in the modern nights. Biology Activating the Wolf The first time a werewolf shape shifts is around puberty. The initial change is extremely painful and rips apart the werewolf, breaking their bones, tearing their flesh and pretty much killing them. However, the beauty of the gene is that it refuses to let you die on that initial change, though it waits until your body is able to handle it. That's why there's no eight year old werewolves running around, the first change would be overwhelming for their bodies and result in death. Life Span and Fitness A werewolf will typically live for around 190 - 200 years, the lifespan double that of a human. Their aging is slowed down too once they activate as a werewolf, which happens around puberty. It will take them double the time it takes humans to age, a werewolf who looks thirty will actually be around sixty. Werewolves have a unique aspect to them, in that their bodies never decay or fail them. They still age, obviously but they will always remain at their physical peak. A werewolf who looks like they're ninety would still have the fitness of their prime, able to sprint for long periods of time and be able to do other things younger people are able to do. Appearance When a werewolf first turns their wolf form size will typically be the size of a husky, slightly bigger however, once fully grown their size can range from 5'2 to 5'6, making them extremely intimidating and powerful foes. Being this size fully grown results in a lot of effort being put in to take a wolf down, their sheer size and body mass makes killing them quite difficult. However a sniper round to the skull would definitely do the trick. Behavior Werewolves will often travel in packs in the 21st century and have a code of ethics when dealing with their own kind. Normal werewolves often suffer from severe anger issues and are prone to snap over the slightest thing that antagonizes them. Pure blooded werewolves are able to control this anger with ease and often lead werewolf packs or tribes in general. Pure Bloods Pure bloods are a bloodline of the supernatural species who come from the starters of the race. This bloodline is considered deadly due to their understanding of their form and the control of anger. Pure blooded werewolves are able to turn humans into their kind with a mere bite, however, the bite will have two outcomes; the human will turn or the human will die, the latter being the more probable outcome. Powers and Abilities * Shape-shift - werewolves have the ability to shape-shift, bringing all kinds of increases in their power while in wolf form. * Super strength (wolf - this strength goes beyond even vampires, allowing a shifted wolf to overpower two vampires with ease. * Super speed (wolf) - werewolves are pretty quick though a vampire who's over three hundred can outrun a wolf with ease. * Super agility (wolf) - werewolves are pretty agile while in wolf form, however a vampire who's over three hundred are more agile. * Super senses (wolf) - everything is heightened, to sight, smell and hearing in wolf form. * Super healing (wolf) - werewolves heal a lot faster than humans however not as fast as vampires, in both human and wolf form. * Human boost - werewolves are stronger, faster and more agile in human form, however, they are no match for a vampire while in human form. * Astral Projection - Werewolves have the ability to astral project to the afterlife, allowing them to see where their current path is taking them. Pure Blood Abilities * Bite - pure bloods are able to turn humans into werewolves by a single bite, should they want to. * Focused shifting - pure bloods are able to shift certain parts of their body only, such as teeth and claws. * Anger control - pure blooded werewolves have a greater understanding of their anger and are able to control it with ease. Weaknesses * Broken neck - kills a werewolf instantly. * Silver - skin erodes in direct contact to silver. * Decapitation - kills a werewolf instantly. * Heart extraction - kills a werewolf instantly. * Anger problems - werewolves have little control over their anger. * Wolfsbane - results in skin erosion with direct contact.